


Malas compañías

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pirata inmortal y un robot fantasma entran a un bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malas compañías

Era un maravilloso día para recuperar su barco.

Tenía _un_ barco, en este momento. Sólo que no era el suyo. Sin embargo, eso no le molestaba demasiado ahora. Sabía dónde estaba el Perla, tenía el viento a favor, y se le había ocurrido un plan que no podía fallar. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que nada podía salir mal.

-¿Dónde vamos? -dijo una voz chillona desde su hombro. Por suerte para su dignidad, esta vez consiguió no saltar.

-Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso -gruñó, entornando los ojos.

Jack (o, más bien, Starscream-en-Jack) se las arregló para poner cara de ofendido.

-Siempre es algo. Que si estoy flotando por ahí, que la tripulación se asusta del robot gigante translúcido, que el contramaestre no está para poseerlo…

Barbossa decidió ignorarlo por un rato. Cuando empezaba con sus discursos, no había quién lo parara si pensaba que le estaban prestando atención. Además, aunque no tenía la menor intención de reconocerlo en voz alta, sí era preferible que se apareciera de esta forma. El pobre Jack no merecía ese trato, eso era cierto. Pero al menos así había menos probabilidades de que su "amigo" intentara amotinarse.

Claro que ya había aprendido a no subestimarlo (sobre todo después de aquel pequeño incidente con el susodicho contramaestre poseído). De hecho, estaba seguro de que si Starscream estaba de humor podía encontrar la forma de ser peligroso incluso en el cuerpo de un monito, y si no hubiera sido un inmortal comprobado no se sentiría nada cómodo sabiendo que tenía tan fácil acceso a su yugular.

Afortunadamente, parecía que acompañarlo en sus planes para hacerle la vida imposible a Sparrow le resultaba más entretenido. Y era un poco por eso que no le molestaba _tanto_ tenerlo dando vueltas por ahí, a pesar de todo. Había que admitir que tenían un par de cosas en común.

-¿A qué viniste esta vez? -le preguntó. Starscream se encogió de hombros.

-Me aburro.

Barbossa suspiró exageradamente y estuvo a punto de decirle que debería conseguirse un barco, pero tampoco era cuestión de darle ideas.

-Vamos a Tortuga -dijo, resignado. De todas formas no se lo iba a sacar de encima-. Sparrow está ahí con el Perla.

-En _Tortuga_ -repitió Starscream-. El primer lugar donde cualquiera lo buscaría. En serio.

Esta vez fue él quien se encogió de hombros.

-Ése siempre tuvo más suerte que ingenio. Tengo un dato confiable.

-Y un plan, me imagino.

Barbossa sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

-Siempre hay un plan.

* * *

Efectivamente, el Perla _estaba_ allí. Sparrow ni siquiera se había molestado en alejarlo del muelle principal. Podría haberlo tomado en ese preciso instante, si su tripulación cooperaba, pero si Barbossa sabía de algo era de motines. Llevar a un barco lleno de piratas hasta Tortuga y hacerlos irse sin pisar tierra ni probar un trago era una receta para el desastre. Había que darles al menos una noche. Sólo era cuestión de mantener ocupado a Sparrow para que no se fuera antes de tiempo.

Por eso tampoco podía pasar desapercibido y esperar. Tenía que darle una razón para quedarse. Era impredecible, sí (de hecho Barbossa sospechaba que la gran mayoría de las veces ni él mismo tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo), pero si algo era seguro era que le gustaba un buen espectáculo. Así que, ¿por qué no dárselo?

-Es uno de los planes más ridículos que escuché -se quejó Starscream, saltando a su hombro de todas formas-. Y eso incluye a millones de años con Megatron.

-Es _Sparrow_ -insistió Barbossa, que ya estaba empezando a hartarse de su supuesto aliado-. Cuánto más ridículo, mejor.

- _Yo_ opino--

Barbossa lo sujetó por la camisita y le tapó la boca.

-Los monos _no hablan_ -dijo. Y después se ajustó el cinturón, acomodó la pluma de su sombrero, y entró a la taberna abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Se hizo el silencio, al menos tanto como era posible en un cuarto lleno de piratas borrachos. No era la primera vez que su eterna rivalidad los llevaba de nuevo allí, ni mucho menos, así que muchos de los presentes sabían exactamente qué esperar. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sparrow, que en ese preciso instante estaba a medio salir por la ventana.

-¡Hector! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! Me encantaría quedarme a conversar, pero está por zarpar _mi_ barco.

No tenía sentido tratar de alcanzarlo desde tan lejos, así que simplemente le disparó al marco de la ventana. Sparrow se agachó para esquivarlo y quedó del lado de adentro al caer, pero enseguida se levantó y salió corriendo, mezclándose entre la multitud.

Entonces surgió exactamente el caos que había estado esperando. Mientras tuviera cubiertas las salidas, no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Podían estar persiguiéndose por entre las mesas y sillas volcadas toda la noche si hacía falta. A esta altura ya era casi un pasatiempo habitual.

Y esta vez, hasta tenía algo de ayuda extra. Cuando Sparrow se cansó de patear muebles y fue a tomar su pistola, descubrió que no la tenía. Starscream, todavía aprovechando la agilidad de su cuerpo prestado, se la había llevado trepando hasta una de las vigas más altas. Es más: ya ni se estaba molestando en fingir, y ahora se reía como sólo un segundo al mando en medio de un motín puede hacerlo. La dignísima expresión de Sparrow sólo podía describirse como un puchero.

-¿Otra vez lo trajiste a él? -resopló- Un mono zombie es una cosa, pero un mono zombie _poseído_ ya es un poco mucho, ¿no te parece? Hay que trabajar en esa necesidad de llamar la atención.

-No estás en posición de negociar, Sparrow -respondió él, apuntándole directo a la cabeza. No podía _matarlo_ , claro, pero un disparo certero siempre servía para retrasarlo un poco. Lo suficiente como para dejarlo atado y encerrado en algún lugar seguro mientras conseguía que su tripulación subiera al barco, por lo menos.

-De hecho -le dijo el otro- te convendría escucharme un segundito.

-¡Vueltas y más vueltas! No voy a dejarme enredar por--

-No, no, eso no -interrumpió Sparrow-. Es que. Me parece que tenemos un problema un poquito más urgente ahora -continuó, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Tendría que haberlo esperado, a decir verdad. Starscream ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia el muelle. Barbossa dejó escapar una sarta de todos los insultos que había aprendido en su larga vida de pirata y se echó a correr tras él, sin importarle que Sparrow lo siguiera. En este momento le convenía, después de todo. Ya se iba a ocupar de sacarlo del barco más tarde.

-¡No puede llevárselo mientras esté en ese cuerpo! -exclamó- Tenemos que atraparlo antes que-- ¿ _qué estás haciendo_?

Predecible, _estúpidamente_ , Sparrow le disparó. Jack cayó, se levantó, y después de sacudirse un poco volvió saltando hacia su amo. La esfera de luz que acababa de abandonar su cuerpo, sin embargo, siguió viaje hasta el marino más enorme y fuerte que encontró a su paso.

-¿... oops?

Barbossa le dirigió una mirada de odio, sin dejar de correr. Pero no sirvió de nada; estaban demasiado lejos.

-¡Nos vemos! -gritó Starscream desde el Perla, su vocecita chillona incongruente con el cuerpo gigantesco que había elegido, y enseguida se dedicó a amenazar a la tripulación para que levaran anclas.

Ellos se detuvieron al fin, jadeando y maldiciendo. Otro glorioso día para los dos.

-Un día de estos -le dijo Sparrow- necesitamos tener una conversación sobre tus malas compañías.

Después de una nueva y todavía más furiosa mirada fulminante, Barbossa se dio vuelta y se fue.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde crees? A recuperar mi barco.

- _Mi_ barco -replicó Sparrow, tomándose el esfuerzo de caminar un paso más adelante que él.

Ya estaba empezando a extrañar a Starscream.


End file.
